The present invention relates to a method of updating the charging characteristics of a charging device and a battery via the Internet.
Batteries which can be repeatedly recharged have recently come into use as a power source for power tools and the like. Nickel metal hydride batteries have begun to be used in these types of power tools, together with a charging device which rapidly recharges the battery by means of a large electric current. That is, because these batteries are rapidly charged in about 20 minutes, it is possible for one to continue to use a power tool by replacing a depleted battery with one which has been recharged.
Although the capacity of a nickel metal hydride battery can be larger than that of a nickel-cadmium battery, a large amount of heat is generated during charging. If the temperature of the battery reaches a high level due to this generated heat, the cell electrodes and the separator inside the battery deteriorate and shorten the life of the battery. Because of this, the present inventor employed a map to properly perform the charging, and proposed a method of controlling the charging current in Japanese published patent application Heisei 11-252814.
However, there are various modes of uses for user""s batteries. In addition, the data in the aforementioned map is set for the greatest common denominators. Because of this, even if the aforementioned method of control is employed, an ideal charge cannot be achieved according to the mode of use.
Furthermore, users have stated that they want to be able to achieve a charge that suits their mode of use. For example, there are users who want to be able to use a battery for as long as possible, while on the other hand there are users who want charging to be completed in a short amount of time even though the life of the battery is shortened. The prior art cannot satisfy the individual demands of each user.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method which can optimally update the charging characteristics of a charging device and a battery.
In order to achieve the above object, a method of updating the charging characteristics stored on a storage medium of a charging device and a battery via the Internet, according to the present invention comprises:
connecting the charging device and battery to a computer;
connecting to an information provider via the Internet, and selecting the mode of use of the battery that a user desires;
downloading via the Internet charging characteristics which match the selected mode of use, and writing the charging characteristics into the storage medium of the charging device and battery.
An information provider is connected to via the Internet, the mode of use that the user desires is selected, and the charging characteristics matching the mode of use selected is downloaded via the Internet and read into the storage medium of the charging device and battery. Because of this, the optimal charging characteristics can be matched with the desires of the user and can be written into the storage medium of the charging device and the battery.
A method of updating the charging characteristics stored on a storage medium of a charging device and a battery via the Internet, according to the present invention comprises:
connecting the charging device and battery to a computer;
connecting to an information provider via the Internet, and reading out an identifier of the charging device and battery connected to the computer;
selecting the mode of use of the battery desired by the user;
adapting to the specific charging device and battery by means of said identifier, downloading the charging characteristics which match the selected mode of use via the Internet, and writing the charging characteristics into the storage medium of the battery pack.
An information provider is connected to via the Internet, the mode of use that the user desires is selected, and the charging characteristics matching the mode of use selected is downloaded via the Internet and read into the storage medium of the charging device and battery. Because of this, the optimal charging characteristics can be matched with the desires of the user and can be written into the storage medium of the charging device and the battery.
In accordance with the more preferred teaching of the present invention, said mode of use of said battery desired by said user is either preservation of battery life or shortening the time of charging.
In order to be able to either select to preserve the life of the battery or to shorten the charging time, charging characteristics can be written into the storage medium of the charging device and battery which meet the desire of the user to either preserve the life of the battery or to shorten the charging time.
A method of updating the charging characteristics stored on a storage medium of a charging device and a battery via a computer communication line, according to the present invention comprises:
writing the history of use into the storage medium of the charging device and battery;
connecting said charging device and battery to a computer;
reading out the identifier of the charging device and battery connected to the computer via a communication line;
reading out the history of use read into the storage medium of the charging device and battery via the communication line, adapting to the specific charging device and battery by means of the identifier, downloading the charging characteristics which match the history of use via the communication line, and writing the charging characteristics into the storage medium of the charging device and the battery.
History of use is written into the storage medium of the charging device and battery. Then, the charging device and the battery is connected to a computer, the history of use is written into the storage medium of the charging device and battery is read out via a communication line, charging characteristics that match the history of use are downloaded via the communication line, and are written into the storage medium of the charging device and battery. Because of this, the actual mode of use can be matched with the optimal charging characteristics and be written into the storage medium of the charging device and the battery.